Destinies Intertwined
by Lokinette
Summary: After the events of the episode The Blue Spirit, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko contemplate each of their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

My first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic I put online. This story takes place directly after the episode "The Blue Spirit". I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, etc. I love reviews! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Aang

"_You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny!"_

Destiny. How many times in his life, in his many past lives, had he heard this word? How many times would harsh decisions and harsh thoughts be directed towards him because of who he was, because of his "destiny". It had taken him away from anything similar to a normal, fun, life he ever had, and now it had made him despised by every being loyal to the Fire Lord's word.

He turned to glance at his two friends, who seemed to be watching him from a distance. They were waiting to leave, he realized. They were patient, though; seeming to recognize that something troubled him. His bison was standing; Katara's and Sokka's sleeping bags now rolled up and tied to his saddle with the rest of their supplies. They were too far for him to make out the expressions on their faces.

Turning back away from them, he thought of their lives. Ordinary. No mystical destinies to fulfill, no life or death missions to carry out. Just ordinary lives.

He thought of the events of the day prior. How foolish of him. How irrational to think a firebender, let alone a Fire Nation prince with a mission of his own to finish, would offer him assistance out of the kindness of his heart.

He was supposed to bring peace, to end a war that had plagued the world for one hundred years. Why was he hated for this? He didn't want his job. He didn't want it when he was told at too young an age by the Monks at his old home. Was it his fault the war started? Yes, perhaps he deserved his fate. Had he not disappeared, the war wouldn't have been given a chance to take wing. Peace would have continued as it had in generations past.

He had thought these things through many times. He'd hoped he had recovered from the thoughts haunting his dreams, and so he had. However, they haunted his mind still. Zuko had rescued him from Zhao, but was it only for the purpose of his own destiny having hope of fulfillment? Was world mostly filled with people whose actions only served to further their own hopes?

He looked once more at Katara and Sokka. Was there some gain they earned for taking him to the North Pole? Were they concerned for him, or only hoping for something for themselves?

Turning away from them and hugging his knees close to his body as he sat, his thoughts grew more and more lonely. He rested his head on his knees tried to hide his slightly watering eyes. He didn't know why he hid them when even Momo was a decent distance away. He didn't feel like telling his friends, or those whom he was fairly certain were his friends about his adventure trying to find the cure for the illness they had developed before. Not for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Katara

"_Now your destinies are intertwined with his." _

What did her grandmother mean? Was it so simple as watching out for Aang and guiding him through his mission to learn all the bending elements, or was their more? Everything was so complicated. She had a destiny of her own to live and she didn't even know what it was. Her mother was gone because of the Fire Nation, and her father was away at war. Aang, like her, had little experience in what he was doing. He was supposed to restore balance to the world, and she was supposed to make a journey across the world with him. Sozen's comet would come by the summer's end and she felt the responsibility Aang carried like it was her own. If he didn't master the elements before the comet arrived, it would be her fault, too.

She looked at Aang. He was upset, she knew. He had been a long time with the frozen frogs. What had happened? Why wouldn't he share it with her?

She would have to wait. He would let them know when he was ready, she hoped. Pressing him for what had happened would probably just upset him. He was strong and he would be okay, she knew.

In lives past, he had never given up. He may never have faced circumstances like these before, but he would end the war and restore to the world to peace. The peace a generation almost entirely lost to time had known. If he couldn't give up, could she? If she was indeed a part of the avatar's destiny was it not her duty to the world to keep the hope he spread with her always. She had to live up to Aang's destiny, and make sure it was fulfilled. He would complete his destiny, and she would complete her own. Worrying only delayed their efforts.

She looked at Aang. He had to realize that now. He had to realize worrying would only slow him down. He could complete his destiny if he set his eyes on the importance of the hope he shone on the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sokka

"_Now your destinies are intertwined with his." _

Two years ago, when his father was preparing to head to the Earth Kingdom to defend it from invading Fire Nation armies, perhaps he had thought that would have been his destiny, too. Yet here he was, preparing to set of on another adventure aboard a giant six legged flying bison, accompanied by his little sister and the avatar. Part of him wished still that he could have gone with his father, that he could have led a more normal destiny. Most of him knew though, that like his grandmother had said as they set off on their journey, his destiny was intertwined with Aang's. He realized, however crazy and dangerous their adventures seemed, he was perhaps playing a more important role accompanying the avatar than he would have played fighting the Fire Nation with his father.

However insignificant he sometimes felt, compared to the powers of the avatar, and to his sister's waterbending prowess, he was beginning to realize he indeed played an important part, not just in their destinies, but in the destiny of the world. He was slowly losing the regret of not being old enough to travel with the Water Tribe warriors to the Earth Kingdom. Yes, it was probably his rightful place to be with Katara and Aang.

He looked at his sister. Her eyes were on Aang, who was sitting nearby holding his knees, his head buried in his lap. He had been sitting like this for a while now, and hadn't said much to them since his return from finding the cure for their sicknesses. Sokka noticed his clothes were muddy, and torn in places. Whatever had happened, he realized it best to leave him be, as his sister was.

Almost the second this thought exited his mind, his sister began walking over to Aang, a worried expression on her face. Pondering why almost everything in his life was filled with irony, he followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends

"Aang, whatever happened, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Just know... Our destinies are intertwined. We'll be with you every step of the way," she explained to Aang softly.

Aang looked up, wiping the tears from his dry eyes, as he did so.

Aang realized they weren't with him for their own profit. They were his friends.

Often, destinies create constantly changing paths. Sometimes the path ahead is toofoggy tosee. Right now, though, the friends felt they had gotten through the fog in front of them, and were ready to face the twists and obstacles ahead. Theyeach realized the significance of their unique destinies, and felt they could face them, and complete each of their goals. Finish what was theirs to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zuko

"_Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands." _

Zhao could think what he liked. The newly promoted admiral may not have realized it, but he had been outdone by the teenager whom he seemed to think was incapable of completing his own destiny. It was his destiny... wasn't it? He knew his only hope of reclaiming his throne was to capture the avatar. He had done what was necessary. What felt wrong?

The avatar had a destiny, too. He was to defeat the Fire Nation, to restore balance to a war filled world. But was he now turning away from his destiny? Aang had saved his life. He had saved him from being found out as a thief, as a traitor to the Fire Nation. If he was discovered, all hope of ever being welcomed back to the Fire Nation would be lost. Why would the avatar rescue him? Could he have been trying to repay him for freeing him of Zhao's fortress? It seemed to him he owed the avatar at least that, after so many attempts to set the boy apart from his own destiny of mastering the elements. Was it pity? Mercy? Was that not defying his own destiny of defeating the Fire Nation, to rescue one of them?

The thoughts whipped through his mind, no idea making complete sense. Then one overpowered the others, overtaking his mind, and drawing him to a thought that fit more than the previous ones.

Perhaps it was not the avatar's destiny to defeat the Fire Nation. It was his destiny to restore peace, however he saw best to accomplish this task. Perhaps the Fire Nation could live in peace once more with the avatar, and the Water and Earth nations. Perhaps...

His mind paused. Part of him was fighting away the next thought and part of him was welcoming it. He felt confused. If he was wrong about the avatar's destiny, was he wrong about his own?

Perhaps it was not his destiny to capture the avatar. Perhaps it was something entirely different. But what? For his two years of banishment, he had been sure it was his destiny to find the avatar and present him to the Fire Nation. He had been sure that by ridding the world of the airbender that had disturbed the Fire Nation with his very existence for one hundred years, he would complete his mission, and life could go on the way it should have. Now...

Thoughts ran wild through his mind, all frustrating and confusing. He looked towards one of the Fire Nation banners on his wall. Perhaps his destiny was not as easily mapped out as he had thought.


End file.
